This invention relates to a process and a machine for the transformation of combustibile pollutants or waste materials into clean energy and utilizable products.
It is known to carry out the thermodecomposition of combustible pollutants, such as urban or industrial waste materials, by oxidizing such wastes in controlled conditions of temperature and excess of air and to use the elevated heat developed by the fumes to produce both thermic and electric energy.
However, this well known technique of waste disposal with energy regeneration is only modestly efficient and causes dangerous emissions of harmful substances and micropollutants.
"Plasma Chemistry and Plasma Processing" Vol. 4, No. 4, December 1984, Plenum Publishing Corp., New York, U.S.A., discloses a gasification method of peat by using a steam plasma in order to obtain a high gasification efficiency.
EP-A1-0 194 252 discloses a gasification method which purifies the raw gas produced from tar.
However, up to date the gasification method has not found a wide spread since the problems concerning the high total energetic yield, the elimination of pollutants and the economical convenience have not found a satisfactory unitary solution.